Soledad
by Kayazarami
Summary: Kagome lleva largo tiempo encontrandose con Sesshômaru. Pero es ahora cuando realmente se aclararan las cosas entre ellos. ONE SHOT.


¿Existe algo más allá del placer que él me provoca

"**Soledad"**

¿Existe algo más allá del placer que él me provoca? Si. Antaño, sin duda alguna, habría contestado claramente que había algo más, que hay algo más. Hubiera hablado de amor, del deseo de dos personas por entregarse a la otra y hacerla completamente tuya, fundir dos almas en una sola.

Pero ahora ya no puedo hablar así, puesto que yo misma he caído rendida ante su deseo, un deseo vació, desprovisto de emociones, igual que su voz. ¿Cómo empezó todo esto?

¿Cuándo me deje llevar por unos instintos desconocidos en mí? Yo, tan pura, tan casta, encerrada en mí, libre en sus brazos, rogando placer mientras murmuro su nombre una y otra vez, bebiendo de su boca, tomando lo poco que me ofrece.

Que ironía. Despreciaba los sentimientos de una muerta viviente, muchos más sinceros que los míos ahora, pues regreso a la vida para vez una vez más a la persona que amó y amara siempre. Y solo queda ver en que me he convertido. En su esclava nocturna. En su presa. Soy su juguete con el cual sacia todos sus deseos. Pero no soy su amante, por que ese término conlleva lo que se él jamás me entregara: su amor. ¿Por qué soy humana o una de las mayores enemigas de su raza? ¿Qué importan los motivos? Es y será así por siempre.

Moviendo con presteza mi cabeza, observo a mi primer amor. Reposa tranquilamente recostado en el tronco de un árbol, dormido completamente. La placida expresión de su rostro me permite adivinar que clase de sueño estás teniendo, mientras permaneces inmutable ante la ligera brisa que azota tus cabellos plateados y tu túnica roja. Tú, que solía pasar largas noches en vela protegiendo mi sueño, ahora es el primero en caer en los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Tanto la amas aún, Inuyasha? ¿Tanto añoras a Kikyô que ni tan siquiera luchas por mantener los ojos abiertos y te dejas arrastrar al lugar en donde todo es posible? El lugar donde puedes verla de nuevo, tu lugar.

Pero si soy sincera, te envidio. Si, lo hago con toda mi alma. Tu has tenido amor en tu vida, yo tan solo desamor y ahora… ¿Ahora que? Preguntas, siempre preguntas con respuestas negativas. Ahora nada. No hay nada para mí en el lugar donde he escogido dejar mi corazón. Tan solo una piel fría con unos ojos carentes de emoción que me reciben y luego se alejan.

¿A dónde me quieres llevar con esto? Nunca creí que cayeras tan bajo como para acostarte con una humana, mucho menos en más de una ocasión. En tu cabeza no hay hueco para mí y mucho menos en tu corazón. ¿Tienes corazón? No lo creería, pero lo escucho latir cuando me unes a tu pecho, piel contra piel, corazón contra corazón. Y late casi tan desesperadamente como el mío. Pero no es por un sentimiento profundo, es por deseo. Te odio y me odio por ser lo que me has hecho ser.

Te odio, Sesshômaru, pero también te amo.

Con cuidado de no despertar a mis amigos, ignorantes de mis aficiones impuras y mi cuerpo podrido, me encamino con ligereza al lugar que me indica mi corazón. Por que siempre se donde encontrarte, por que nunca estas demasiado lejos. Se que Inuyasha no despertara hasta el alba, ni mis compañeros tan poco. Demasiado cansados de luchar, agotados de esta contienda que ya dura dos años y nos mina las fuerzas, en la cual han muerto tantos... Tus propios compañeros fallecieron y el hermano de mi amiga, junto con un altivo y arrogante lobo.

¿Nos? ¿Que locura momentánea me ha asaltado en este caminar suave, al amparo de la noche fresca y estrellada? Yo no soy una guerrera, no soy siquiera una sacerdotisa. Siempre fui y seré la que debe ser salvada, la victima inocente en una lucha ajena. ¿Inocente? Estoy segura de que una sonrisa sarcástica adorna ahora mis labios. Ya hace largo tiempo que me quitaste todo rastro de inocencia, con tus despiadadas garras y tus palabras cortantes, cargadas de desprecio. De tus indiferentes ojos dorados que apenas y me miran, de tu cuerpo que tan solo busca la calma en el mío.

¿Volveré a ser libre algún día? Me preguntó noche tras noche, desde hace tres meses, desde que todo dio comienzo. Y la respuesta llega tan clara a mi mente que apenas y necesito divagar escasos segundos. No. Jamás seré libre, por que nunca lo he sido. Caeré una vez tras otra en esta maldición que me aqueja, siendo utilizada, pero permitiéndolo.

Mis pies se detienen, al captar tu figura solitaria, descansando majestuosa en la colina, poco elevada, mientras las ráfagas de aire hacen bailar tus largos cabellos de plata y tus ropas se agitan alborotadas. No traes tu armadura. Nunca lo haces. ¿Para que, si no sería más que una burda distracción que te la quitase? Tampoco has dado la vuelta para verme, pero sabes que estoy aquí, observándote, tus facultades de demonio me son bien familiares, al fin y al cabo, paso media vida con tu hermano.

¿Cuándo vas a mirarme? ¿Deseo que lo hagas o no? Por una parte, si, anhelo que te des la vuelta y, como siempre, me tomes en tus brazos sin consideración, deshaciéndote de mis ropas a tu antojo, para quitarte luego las tuyas y poseer mi cuerpo destrozado. El otro lado de mi cerebro, ruega por que no claves tus pupilas en mí, que te marches sin decir palabra y no vuelvas.

¿Qué harás tú? Llegara el día en que no vengas por mí, príncipe del hielo. Y entonces todo habrá acabado. Yo no puedo ni debo aspirar a tu corazón, puesto que no me lo entregaras, así el infierno se congele. Así como se que nunca recibiré un beso de tus labios fríos. Juegas, quedas satisfecho y te vas. Así de simple. Después, yo llorare, como todas las noches, una vez me abandonas, sin saber si será la última. El amanecer llegara y regresare al amparo de mis amigos, mientras mis entrañas se retuercen de dolor. Y así sucesivamente hasta que mi cuerpo y mi alma se marchiten.

Pero he madurado, ya no soy la joven virgen inexperta y deseosa de amar que conociste. Lo sabes. Lo sientes. Puedes olerlo en la brisa que roba mi aroma y lo arrastra hasta ti. Por eso seré yo quien se marche definitivamente, para no volver a sufrir a manos de un hombre o demonio nunca jamás. Tal vez así el dolor termine y rompa mi maldición, quebrando el sello que me impide ser libre.

No has dado media vuelta, pero no esperare a que lo hagas. Ahora, soy yo quien te da la espalda. Puede permanecer ahí si lo deseas, pero solo. Eternamente solo.

Me detengo. Por que es ahora cuando me doy cuenta, de que quizás existe otra posibilidad. ¿Y si no busacas en mí calmar tu cuerpo? ¿Buscas compañía? ¿Tratas de encontrar la manera de desterrar la soledad de tu corazón? Yo podría hacerlo, conozco la forma. Pero, si lo hiciese, estaría perdida para siempre. Debo tomar una decisión que zanje este asunto de una vez.

Si trato de rescatarte de la soledad y no es eso lo que buscas, puedo perder mi vida a tus garras. Me matarás, lo sé, por osada. O tal vez solo me despreciaras y continuaras utilizándome, pues quedaría rendida a ti para la eternidad. ¿Qué hacer?

Regreso a tu lado, desandando los pocos pasos que he dado, mientras mis castaños cabellos ondean al viento, como los tuyos. Al fin me miras, dando al vuelta con elegancia, con esa forma tan tuya de hacer de cualquier movimiento algo refinado y delicado. ¿Me estas mirando con incredulidad? Tus orbes doradas reflejan una única pregunta: ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Una débil sonrisa asoma a mis labios, muda respuesta a la pregunta no formulada. Que ingenuo eres, Sesshômaru, siempre pendiente de todo y se te escapa lo más evidente, aquello que tienes frente a ti. Te acercas con lentitud, con ese paso arrogante y orgulloso que rebela a simple vista todo tu carácter. Te acercas más y, en escasos minutos, estamos uno frente a otro.

Tu garra se aproxima a mi cuerpo y sé que comenzarás a desterrar mis ropas, pero esta vez vas a tener que escucharme primero, sin importar las consecuencias. Detengo tu garra y, a pesar de ser más fuerte, no deshaces el agarre. Tus ojos brillan con algo de furia creciente, seguro piensas que no permitiré que me tomes y tu orgullo pronto cegara a tu razón, exigiéndote mi muerte.

"Te amo" exclamo permitiendo que mis sentimientos por fin te alcancen y apenas puedo ensanchar mi sonrisa al ver tus ojos abiertos como dos luceros. ¿Estas sorprendido o asustado? Pareces un niño que no sabe como reaccionar ante una situación complicada. Llevas demasiado tiempo solo, Sesshômaru.

Pronto, tus ojos adquieren de nuevo el brillo de la duda y yo se que no me crees, pero no importa. No me has matado, de forma que la certeza de que buscas amor, amistad o compensación desesperadamente me recorre con total garantía.

"Mientes" susurras con un deje de ira. Y un brillo esencialmente peligroso comienza a latir en el oro líquido que fluye por tus ojos. Tu estúpida arrogancia no me va a impedir aclararte las cosas, Sesshômaru. La muerte no sería precio a cambio de que, por una vez en tu vida, te sientas amado.

"No miento" y mi voz te revela la transparencia de mis palabras, estoy siendo sincera contigo, y lo sabes "Te amo". Vuelves a desenfocar tus ojos. Definitivamente, acabó de encontrar el arma perfecta contra ti, solo que carezco de deseos de utilizarla para herirte, a pesar de todo el daño que me has causado.

"Yo..." intentas hablar, formar las palabras que quieres que mis oídos escuchen, pero sé que es pedir demasiado, no en tan poco tiempo, no estas preparado para asumir nada.

"No tengo prisa"comento por ultima vez. Entiéndelo, compréndelo y acéptalo. Con eso es suficiente, por ahora. Tal vez ya es hora de retirarme. Si, necesitas meditar, de hecho, ya lo estas haciendo. Te dejare pensar con tranquilidad.

Me doy la vuelta y avanzo un pie, pero tus brazos me retienen por la cintura y me pegas a tu cuerpo. ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Me equivoque y debo pagar por ello? Cualquier pensamiento coherente se desmiembra en mi mente, cuando tu cálida lengua recorre mi cuello con suavidad, como saboreando mi piel. En mi vida sentí algo así. Nunca me has hecho sentir esto, ¿Por qué?

Mi asombro aumenta, cuando me haces dar media vuelta, rodeada por tus brazos y hundes tu boca en la mía, enseñándome a que sabe un beso por primera vez en mi vida. Y el sabor es tan dulce, que cierro mis ojos y me abandono a merced de tus caricias, tan distintas, tan lejanas y diferentes, que me pregunto si realmente eres el mismo ser que me ha tomado noche tras noche.

Te afanas por cubrir mi cuerpo de placer y no osas olvidar ni un solo rincón. Te estas deleitando con mis gemidos y jadeos, peor no me dejas escuchar ninguno de los tuyos. Pero se que me sientes, que es irracional, descansas en mi cuerpo y tan solo un jadeo premia mis esfuerzos al llegar al clímax. Caes junto a mí y me atraes, para abrazarme con suavidad y sobre todo protección, a lo que solo puedo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del momento.

"¿Te iras?" cuestiono sin saber por que, quizás dejándome llevar por el temor de que, como siempre, recoja sus ropajes y me abandone, sola y desamparada, demostradme cuan inútil soy incluso para aplacar sus ansias. En realidad no espero un respuesta, no tienes por que darla, estréchame un poco más en tus brazos y comprenderé sin necesidad de palabras.

"Ya no" musitas en apenas un susurro y vuelvo a sonreír, sintiendo tu calor envolviéndome, arropándome ante la fría noche, y el caprichoso viento nos ofrece una brisa provocando que me recorra un escalofrío y tu me acerques tanto a tu cuerpo que apenas puedo entender si más allá de el hay un mundo.

Todavía hay muchas cosas por aclarar, hará falta tiempo y paciencia, seguramente e incluso deberé confirmarte mis sentimientos tres veces al día. Pero al menos ya no te iras de mi lado y me permitirás amarte.

Mi maldición se ha roto, bajo la fuerza de mis palabras.


End file.
